stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria is one of the stickgirls you can choose to marry in Stick RPG 2, whose marital questline can only begin when the player has a good amount of cash at hand. Locations * Morning: '''Victoria can't be found in the morning. * '''Afternoon: '''Victoria can be seen standing outside of the Castle. * '''Evening: '''Victoria can be found inside The Dangling Pianist. * '''Night: Victoria is seen inside the Benjamin Club. Marital Questline Director's Cut Version # Before you could begin Victoria's marital questline, you must have the Benjamins Club Card in your inventory. It can be obtained by purchasing it from the Benjamin Club Liaison, who is in The Dangling Pianist. The card is worth $50,000 ($25,000 if you have the Discount Shopper cheat enabled). You must also hold a large amount of money as well (At least $100,000, just to be safe.) # Once you have both the Benjamins Club Card and a load of money at hand, head over to the Benjamin Club at night. Go to the top-right of the club and you'll see Victoria. She will remark on how awful the food in the Benjamin Club is. Click "Okay," and she will give you a Bag that you must give to the Pie Guardian guarding the Pecan Pie in Giovanni Bakery. # Head out to Giovanni Bakery and talk to the Pie Guardian. Give him the bag, and he will give you a Pecan Pie. DO NOT EAT THE PECAN PIE. # Head back to the Benjamin Club and talk to Victoria again. Give her the Pecan Pie you received from the Pie Guardian. She will thank you and give you a Refillable Coffee cup. At this point, you can sleep for the night. # In the next day, head over to StickBucks. Go talk to Sean (He is the yellow stickman standing in the middle of the place), and give him the Refillable Coffee cup you got from Victoria. Sean will give you his Coupon Book. Pass the time until it's evening. # Once it's evening, head over to The Dangling Pianist and meet up with Victoria. After she compliments you, give her the Coupon Book you got from Sean and she will give you a Watch. # Go to the Casino and talk to the Jewelry Flipper. Trade him the Watch you got from Victoria for the Wedding Ring. With the wedding ring in your inventory, you are now able marry Victoria. # Make sure you still have a large amount of money at hand before you can marry Victoria. Pass the time until it's afternoon, then head over to the Castle, where you'll find Victoria standing outside. All that is left now is to propose to her. Free Version Another way you can marry Victoria is by doing any of the other girls' marital questlines until you obtain the Wedding Ring. Afterwards, you could just do Step 8 in her Marital Questline (shown above) and you will be married to Victoria. Trivia * Victoria is very vocal about the harsh conditions of warehouse workers. Category:Director's Cut Category:Stick RPG 2 Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Stickgirls